


[podfic] An Act of Rebellion: Eight Nights of Hope

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Gen, Hanukkah, Hogwarts, Holidays, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ravenclaw, Sieges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: During the Carrows' reign of terror, Anthony decides to bring his House together in a surprising way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Act of Rebellion: Eight Nights of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051370) by [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade). 



> Thank you very much, Katmarajade, for blanket permission to podfic! Blanket permission statements are my _favorite thing ever_. 
> 
> Happy fifth night, everyone! Now's the time to start being extra careful with the fire!

Title: An Act of Rebellion: Eight Nights of Hope  
Length: 6:20  
File Size/Type: 11.26 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z963ji110a9t0or/An_Act_of_Rebellion_-_Eight_Nights_of_Hope.mp3)


End file.
